La Marque
by Neko6
Summary: Cinquième année. Arrivée d'élèves mystèrieux de grande famille de sorciers, secrets révelés, rencontres mystèrieuses, cauchemars et rêves perdus.


La Marque  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Horreur, Horreur, Horreur.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Eurynome caressa de sa main gauche ses longs cheveux d'or. Un sourire s'inscrit sur son visage. Quel autre remède avait-elle que le sourire ? Les larmes ne servaient à rien. Sur sa main, du sang coulait. Fascinée par le filet pourpre qui roulait tranquillement sur sa peau, elle suivit des yeux la goutte de sang jusqu'à ce que celle-ci atteigne son coude. Alors elle se leva et amorça quelques pas en direction de la salle de bain. Mais elle s'arrêta et hocha la tête d'un air amusé. Alors même quand l'on était Eurynome Coulds, que l'on surpassait par son aura les mages les plus puissants, que son pouvoir égalisait presque ceux de Voldemort lui-même, on se résignait, à un moment ou un autre, à utiliser les systèmes moldus ? C'en était presque comique. De son regard noir, Eurynome fixa sa blessure et celle-ci disparut subitement. Elle éclata de rire pour refouler ses larmes. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle avait désappris à pleurer. Si des sanglots survenaient à chaque fois qu'un malheur survenait sur sa personne où à chaque douleur qui la traversait, il n'y aurait plus eu la moindre goutte d'eau en elle depuis longtemps.  
  
  
  
Le rire se tut brusquement. Eurynome ressentit une brûlure qui sembla transpercer son bras gauche. D'un air agacé, elle retira son tee-shirt. En face d'elle, dans le miroir, se reflettait une jeune fille mince, fluide, dont la cascade de cheveux blonds s'écoulait jusqu'aux reins, à la peau abricot mutilée et marqué par plusieurs cicatrices, dont certaines saignaient encore quelques larmes vermillon.  
  
Eurynome observa rapidement son bras gauche sur lequel était dessiné un sinistre symbole. Un crâne dont la bouche laissait s'échapper un serpent. Elle avait horreur de cette marque qui lui lancinait le bras jour après jour, nuit après nuit, depuis années.horreur. Horreur, horreur, horreur.  
  
Mais la douleur cessa et après quelques instants d'immobilité -pour s'assurer que le mal ne revenait pas- l'adolescente se deshabilla, enfila un tee-shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle et s'allongea sur son lit.  
  
« Il en faut, de la tenacité, pour continuer cette vie atroce et ne pas se suicider. »  
  
« Oh arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer, Mais tu ne l'as pas choisi, pauvre folle, on t'a forcé, on a fait pire que te forcer, on t'a résout à ne te donner que cette solution pour t'en sortir ! » répliqua une voix amère à travers ses pensées.  
  
Eurynome sentit son co eur s'accélerer sous l'effet de la colère. Sur qui pouvoir défouler sa violence et son amertume, sinon elle ? Elle en avait trop dans sa tête, trop dans son âme pour..  
  
Frapper, sortir ses mauvaises pensées par des coups. Elle serra les poings pour ne pas se laisser tomber dans ce gouffre infini de violence.  
  
Un combat qu'elle livrait depuis des années venait encore de se dérouler en elle.  
  
Epuisée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
  
« Dans deux semaines, tu es sauvée, dans deux semaines. Plus que deux semaines avant Poudlard, et tu es sauvée. Encore un peu de patience, un tout petit peu. »  
  
Sans bouger, sans penser, comme déjà morte, elle sombra dans un sommeil comateux, où un garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais lui souriait en s'avançant vers elle. Et elle s'imaginait qu'elle courait, et que, tandis qu'il l'enlaçait avec douceur et tendresse, elle se blotissait contre lui en murmurant :  
  
« Oh, Tom, je savais que je réussirai à te faire revenir ! »  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu jusqu'au bout, ce chapitre n'est pas très très travaillé, et surtout, il est un peu court, je sais. Mais la première version, qui faisait 4 pages et sur lequel j'avais planché pendant deux semaines a été effacé par mon ordi (sanglots). Et la flemme m'a envahi de retaper tout dans son intégralité ^_^ C'est honteux, n'est-ce pas ? lol  
  
Heu, je remercie juste ma grande so eur Hime-Chan pour ses idées et son attention d'ange, Tilicho the best pour son écoute attentive et dont là qualité de « trouveuse de noms » sera illustrée dans les prochains chapitres, et Yukichan, ma très chère amie de collège, pour son écoute attentive, ses encouragements, ses remarques pertinentes et son rire que j'apprécie plus que tout.  
  
Ja-Ne !  
  
Neko 


End file.
